User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 8.
It had been a few days since the last battle. Winx was confused and had only shards of solid truth. Winx: DQ, I have a few questions. DQ: Not now. First, you have to do something for me...the Shadow Bakugan were taken out by Destroyer. I need you to kill more people to replenish the ranks of our army. Winx: But wait, something went wrong! And how will they beat Destroyer? How many more do we have to kill? Why is Wolf-- DQ: SILENCE. You're to strike from the air. Here's a Bakugan Launcher and a hoverboard. You'll have to move quickly, positioning Tay and Infinity-- Winx: WAIT! How will they beat Destroyer? DQ: They won't have the power to until you bring them back with this massacre! Winx: They were at FULL POWER AND LOST-- DQ: SILENCE! Trust in me, and all these concerns will be laid to rest. In time, you'll see. Winx: But-- DQ: (punches Winx in the face) We're running out of time, you fool! Wolf walked into the room, tossing Ziperator from hand to hand. Wolf: (sarcastic voice) I'd do as she says, Winx. You know what could happen otherwise. Winx: Why is WOLF HERE?! DQ: Enough! NO MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT MY PLANS! (takes out a handgun and shoves it onto Winx's nose, pushing until his back is to a wall) YOU WILL GO NOW, AND SAY NOTHING FOR THREE DAYS! A giant explosion threw DQ into a wall. Infinity jumped out and slammed his hands on the ground on each side of her. Tay: He's pissed. Infinity: (gets close to her face) YOU LIED TO US. EVERYTHING YOU KNOW OF THE SHADOW BAKUGAN, WE WERE TOLD HAD ALL BEEN SHARED. SO WHY WAS THIS FOUND IN YOUR POSSESSION? (shoves hand through wall in other room and pulls out a massive machine, half-built) Winx: I thought you said this was nothing! (laughs) Infinity: I know, but that was to keep you focused on the task at hand. Now, THIS is the task at hand. (puts the machine directly in front of DQ) ONE FALSE MOVE...AND I SMASH IT ON YOUR HEAD! I've been spying on you for a day now, and there's something you're hiding! Winx: And WHY DO THE FULL POWER SHADOW BAKUGAN STILL SPEAK GIBBERISH! DQ: (thinks for a moment) Hmph. Fine. They can never be restored to their full intelligence. Winx: THEN WHY KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE FOR-- Wolf: Because this way they're OBEDIENT. THE WORLD CAN BE SHAPED IN THE ORDER WE WANT IT TO BE! DQ: My point EXACTLY, Wolf. You ARE the smart one here...and a far better fighter than Winx. Winx: I've stood by you for so long! How dare you say-- DQ: And for what? You question my orders today! Infinity: Hiding things from us...you've made a GRAVE mistake. (shoves finger at DQ's face, pushing her head on the wall) ONE. LAST. CHANCE. Wolf: BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE VENTUS ZIPERATOR AND SKYTRUSS--HUH? Winx: GHOST BLADE! (Tay jumps out from behind wall and slashes them both in the face as soon as they get up) Wolf: How-- Winx: Simple, "smart one." (laugh) When DQ shoved me away with a gun on my nose, I backed into a wall and dropped Tay. She rolled slowly behind the wall and stood up in full form. Wolf: Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. DQ: Stupid enough to rebel. Winx: What's the point of an orderly world if it all comes from mindlessness?! What's the value of obedience THEN? DQ: To reshape the world-- Winx: You don't have the means to do that! You need SENTIENT life obeying you to have a world like that! What is the meaning of trading the world's people for the Shadow Bakugan if they aren't-- DQ: (starts to laugh) You really are a fool, Winx. (shoves a bomb into Infinity's nose) Infinity: Aaa--aaa-ch(BOOM) Infinity's face was cut in half at the nose and he fell back into a wall. Tay: I'M COMING FOR YOU-- Wolf: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Winx: BAKUNANO SLICERIX, DESTROY! GHOST BLADE! Tay slashed at the saw, but it didn't break. She batted it aside with her other arm, but it came back around. Winx: TURN AROUND! Tay: WHAT THE--(crosses blades and blocks) Wolf: SONIC ORGAN! WSkytruss opened his mouth and blasted Tay's back. Her arms fell down from shock, and the saw hit her in the face. Tay: (muffled) MY FAEC! Infinity: Tay, run! Retreat! Tay and Infinity returned to ball form. Winx caught them both. Winx: Can't beat me with Necronoid, DQ. He's out of commission for now! Infinity: I say we blast him now and put him out of commssion forever! Wolf: Then, all your massacres will have been for nothing! Winx: They already were...from the second I started. You lied to us all. DQ: You think you're getting away? Winx: Heheh. (gets on hoverboard) (this plays starting at 3:00) DQ: GET HIM! Winx started to fly up. Wolf: (gets on WSkytruss along with Ziperator) DON'T LET HIM-- (music should be at 3:04 by now) Winx flew out with WSkytruss behind him. He twisted into an air vent too small for WSkytruss to go through, and came out the top of the base. (music ends) Winx: WE HAVE TO FLY FASTER! Wolf: Oh, I'll send you flying! SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Winx: (turns around on hoverboard and shoots out Infinity) TERMINAL QUASAR! (this plays again from the beginning) Infinity: SAME OLD--(catches saw in mouth and blasts it while trying to hold it still with teeth) TRICK! RANGROK BUSTER! (shoots Ziperator in the hole where the saw was fired from) Winx: That'll hold him down, considering last time that happened! Wolf: This should do the same for you! SHADOW CORD FEATHER! You'll never escape! WSkytruss flew around Infinity, firing ropes covered in spinning spikes tipped with blade-sharp feathers. He twisted them around on Infinity. Winx: Argh. GRINDING INFINITY! Infinity's spikes grew longer and started to cross and tie around each other. They spun like drills, and he cut the ropes, hurling WSkytruss. Winx: (blasts Tay out of the hoverboard) GHOST BLADE! Tay: IT'LL BE YOU WHO NEVER ESCAPES! (stabs WSkytruss, then steers him at Ziperator, getting blades through both of them, then putting the tips of the blades in the ground) Winx: BAKUNANO SLICERIX, DESTROY! Tay: (stabs them both multiple times) SONIC FLARE! Wolf: Wait, WHA-- Tay's speaker opened up and heated. She fired a massive blast of heated soundwaves at the two Bakugan, shattering the blades inside them and making the shards spread around and burn their insides. WSkytruss: Wait, what's inside of me? Tay: TIME TO FIND OUT. OPTICAL FLARE! (blasts a concentrated heat wave out of visor, burning the insides of the two Bakugan open) Infinity: And, DEEP FIRE BLOCK A! (bombs their guts) Winx: Time to move out. (flies off) (music ends at 1:06) Wolf: (starts to laugh) Time to activate it. (pulls back sleeve, revealing a symbol) The gift and curse's full power. (takes out glowing knife, cuts thumb, and traces over the symbol in blood) I've been holding back, Winx. Now, ENGAGE! The symbol glowed, and all the shards and damage to Ziperator and WSkytruss was blasted out violently. They regenerated fully. Infinity: Don't look back yet, but we just might be chased. Winx: Necronoid is ready NOW?! Tay: Weirder than that, Winx... Winx: (turns around) D@mn it all to h3ll...I have a plan. (starts whispering) Wolf's Bakugan had black auras. It was like a glow, but there were outlines of darkness that nothing could be seen through instead of outlines of light. Wolf: GET DOWN HERE, TAYLEAN. Winx: Mocking Pyrus? He was a better man than you were! DQ trusted you more than me! You know the full plan, don't you? Wolf: Feh. When the slash was given, it started to spread its power through our whole bodies. DQ meant it to show us what we could do if we joined her. We were chosen for it out of all the Brawlers for a reason! Winx: That reason being that you are most like her! Wolf: We were WORTHY. Winx: RANGROK BUSTER! Infinity: Worthy of THIS! (blasts) Wolf: TETRA SLINGER! Ziperator spun around, using the saw on his chest to hurl the attack back. Winx: TERMINAL QUASAR! (blasts the attack, but is overpowered and falls to the ground) Tay: GHOST BLADE! (runs behind Ziperator and prepares to stab) Wolf: SKYTRUSS! SONIC SCREECH! Tay: (whirls around) STEELBURN COMET! (blasts WSkytruss in each side of the jaw joint before he can fire) Fell for it, bish. Winx: The plan worked! Ziperator: TETRA SLINGER! (spins and hurls Tay around at Infinity) Tay fell on top of Infinity. WSkytruss shot the blades out of his jaws and healed. Infinity: DEEP FIRE, BLOCK A! Wolf: TORNADO CAPTURE! WSkytruss flapped his wings and sucked the bolts into a tornado, then charged the tornado with their energy. Winx: Tay, block the tornado! Wolf: Hmph! No one could stop that without a Mechtogan Shield at the very least! Fools! Ziperator: Weaklings too. SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! (blasts Infinity in the face) Infinity: I DON'T LIKE THIS! (MUFFLED) MY FAEC! Tay crossed her arms and prepared to block the tornado, but it simply burned her arms guards and hurled her away. She slashed with Slicerix at WSkytruss, but missed. WSkytruss: Aww, are your arms shaking? You must be scared. SONIC SCREECH! (blasts Tay to the ground) Wolf: Heheheheheheh...FINISH THEM! And follow the plan! Winx: Wha...? Ziperator extended wrist blades and slashed Infinity's real eye. He grabbed his mechanical eye. Infinity: TERMINAL-- Ziperator: (gets chest in front of Infinity's mouth) ZIP IT. BLACK HOLE TETRA! (fires into his mouth) Infinity was shocked and blasted, and started to bubble. His shape shook and warped. Ziperator pulled his mechanical eye, then released it to punch Infinity's stomach. With his other hand he grabbed the eye and gripped it. Tay: (jumps to help) GHOST BLADE! (cuts off Ziperator's arm, freeing Infinity's eye) Ziperator: (regenerates hand) BLACK HOLE TETRA! Winx: NO! Wolf: I love the horror on your face, Winx, it suits you! SONIC DISTURBANCE! WSkytruss got behind Tay and fired sonic blasts from every feather, and his mouth. Ziperator shot Tay from the front. Tay jumped up a second too slowly and was caught in the blast. She was shredded all over her body and nearly skinned. (this starts playing) Wolf: It's OVER. Infinity: No..no.. (tries to put mechanical eye back in, but is kicked in the arm by Ziperator) Tay: What? NO! DON'T--(is shot again by WSkytruss) Winx: (shocked) How did you get...so much power... Wolf: I was WORTHY. (pulls two Ability Cards out of pockets) You're mine now. (scene changes) RBL: Pyrus, get down here. Pyrus: Huh? 3D: There's a brawl here...it's between Winx and Wolf! Pyrus: (clenches fists) Let them destroy each other. If either survives, I'll go in personally and sweep up the mess. Tony: Wait...no. Look at Winx's face! He looks...different. Pyrus: His face...he looks like that when he loses...but this time is stranger... Ra: Look at his eyes. Pyrus: That's a different look... RBL: This could be a trap. An elaborate setup by the enemy... Crimson: (walks in) No...they didn't. There's no way this could be a plan...it's too...disorganized. You're overthinking this. Nintencan: Is anything ever overthinking? Mosk: (flies in, with healed wing) Sometimes. After all...we overthought on dealing with my wing. The injury was so simple. Pyrus: We'll watch it play out first. If this was a setup...Winx won't be killed. If he's about to die...we save him. We'll find out the truth...I have a few guesses what this is. Drago: Me too..and I think I agree with you. (scene changes) Tay: No! No! We're your prisoners! We're--(visor is shattered with bladed feathers) Winx: TAY! Wolf: TETRA... (music should be at 3:00) Infinity: FAILURE! (punches Ziperator) Wolf: What?! Wolf's entire team was frozen in shock. (music ends) Winx: STEEL COMET STORM! Infinity fired his arm spikes at WSkytruss's shoulders. He fell to the ground, unable to fly for a moment. Tay jumped up and stabbed into the shoulders as well, and pulled the wings outward and off. WSkytruss: WHAT THE?! SONIC-- Tay: PUT A CORK IN IT! STEELBURN COMET! (fires swords into WSkytruss's mouth) Wolf: But you were-- Infinity: RANGROK BUSTER! (grabs Ziperator's arms and pulls them forward while blasting his chest) Wolf: But..how.. Winx: Heh. (this starts playing) Winx: I knew you'd know I'd have a plan. First, we determined your strength. Then, by using the trick Tay pulled on Skytruss, we faked having completed the use of the plan! After that, we were in the heat of battle, where we could never discuss a plan, so you never suspected anything more! But you were foolish enough to think we were really that weak! You're looking at the team who, however unfortunate it was, sunk a city in lava! Wolf: (eyes start to get wide) Impossible... Winx: And our true strength isn't even showing yet! BAKUNANO BOMBAPLODE, DESTROY! Wolf: NO! YOU CAN'T BE..WINNING! Winx: WE WILL DEFEAT YOU TODAY! AND DQ IS NEXT! I SWEAR IT! Wolf: (starts to panic) You...outsmarted ME?! Infinity aimed his cannons on Ziperator and pinned them down on his thighs and shoulders. The overhead cannon was aimed at his head. Infinity: We're about to find out. (charges up cannons) Ziperator: NO! NO! SKYTRUSS, HELP ME! WSkytruss: (coughs up blood and a sword) I...can't..help...no. Winx: You were a traitor. Wolf: So are you! Winx: But you betrayed a good cause! INFINITY, NOW! Ziperator: NO! Infinity: (fires and blasts him apart) (sarcasm) Oops. Trigger finger. (music ends) Wolf: All right then...(breathes slower and slower) Time for my ultimate proof of my worthiness! (this starts playing) Winx: Not more of this! Wolf: Hehehehheeh...AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! (draws Shadow Bakugan symbol in blood over Curse Mark symbol) SHADOW TRANSFORMATION! Ziperator: Now you die...now..gaah..raaah...KOREEHU..SHELTADAKTOR! WSkytruss: (heals) SHELTAKTOR-TZEE! Winx: You take away their sentience for power? Wolf: Why are you surprised? You know me better than that. Winx: Grr... Wolf: Trololo. Ziperator grew multiple arms and more saws. He had chain whips dangling from his wrists and wings. WSkytruss had massive, armored, spiked legs and arms, and four wings. His neck grew, and his feathers became bladed like Plitheon wings. Infinity and Tay stood side by side. Winx: Ready to meet anything you throw at us head on! Wolf: Funny, I plan on you having your head OFF. SAW SHADOW ZIPPING CURRENT! Ziperator swung his whip at Infinity's neck, wrapped around it, and cut while shocking him. Wolf: SONIC HELLSING! (WSkytruss fires) Tay: GHOST BLADE! (flips to the side and cut the chain) DIE! STEELBURN COMET! (shoots both enemies) Wolf: SCORPIUM SHIELD! (Ziperator blocks attack) Infinity: DEEP FIRE BLOCK A! (shoots both all over) Tay: NOW TO FINISH THINGS! WSkytruss healed and blocked Tay's slash with his wing. Wolf: SONIC HELLSING! (blasts Tay into Infinity's face) (music is at 3:00) Infinity: (catches Tay and shoots Terminal Quasar at the place where Tay hit WSkytruss's wing) WSkytruss: (heals and swats attack back) Wolf: You're no Drago, that's for sure. Winx: RANGROK SHATTER! Infinity's cannon extended and combined with the Bombaplode cannons. He fired straight through WSkytruss's chest. Wolf: SCORPIUM BARRICADE! (Ziperator shoves attack forward with a massive shield) Tay: SLICERBURN COMET! (fires Slicerix blades into Ziperator's shoulders) Ziperator: GREEHHEHEHEHE. (fires blades out of shoulders and hits Tay's stomach) Wolf: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Ziperator fired the saw at Tay's stomach, cutting it and driving the blades out of her back. The saw went straight through her and blasted energy out of the inside of her face. Tay: (coughs up the saw's energy and returns to ball form) Infinity... Winx: Impossible... Wolf: That's a word I'd use to describe you winning. WSkytruss healed and cut off Infinity's arms with two wing slashes. Winx: WHAT?! BOMBAPLODE, ENGAGE! Infinity: ARGH! (fires Bombaplode) Wolf: SILVERWING BARRICADE! (WSkytruss reflects attack and blasts Bombaplode off) Infinity: RANGROK-- WSkytruss: RAAAAAAAAAH! (shatters all his spikes and weapons, including missile silo, with multiple punches) Infinity: NOOOOOOOOOOOO--(gets head stomped on and returns to ball form) (music ends) Wolf: The end. Winx: I'm going to kick yours. Ziperator and WSkytruss walked slowly toward Winx. Wolf: That's a bold statement. Winx: Actions speak louder than words, but those words are bolder than your actions! (jumps on hoverboard and grabs Bakugan) Wolf: What the...(jumps on Ziperator) Both of you, after him! (they fly up) Winx: Perfect...(starts unscrewing hoverboard with a coin) Voice from pocket: What the hell are you doing? Winx: We're gonna need to go faster! (opens up a part) Voice: You're not going to-- Winx: The regulator wire. (takes out knife and tears it out) The board flew into the sky like a rocket, using all the fuel up. Winx held on. Wolf: WHAT THE F*CK?! Ziperator and WSkytruss couldn't keep up. Winx: (is high in the air) Voice: Hoverboard's about to lose all power! Winx: That's our cue. (flips off of the hoverboard and lets it fall) BAKUGAN BRAWL! (this starts playing) Wolf: What the--?! Winx: RISE SIX ATTRIBUTE RAINBOW! Rainbow flipped over twice and pulled out some arm spikes. She spun down and landed on Wolf's Bakugan. Rainbow: Ooops! Did I do that?! It isn't my fault.. Oh WAIT! It is. Ziperator: GRAAAAAAAHK! WSkytruss: (tries to screech, but has jaw kicked out) (music ends at 0:33) Rainbow: Lets go, bishes. Winx: SKY STRIKER! (Rainbow flips each of them over and uses Ventus to punch, twist, and remove both of their faces) PLUS SHINING BLAZER! (she fires blasts into each of their skulls and down through their whole bodies) Wolf: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! Winx: We should get this over with quick! Rainbow: I have the perfect thing! BOILING VOID! (Pyrus, Aquos, Darkus) Wolf's Bakugan were swept up in a boiling ball of water and shocked. They ball imploded, with the heat becoming more condensed. Within 3 seconds, all the heat and water was in a point the size of a period. Rainbow: (snaps fingers) The pressure was all allowed to explode at once, and burned, bloody pulps fell out. Wolf's mouth hung open. His Bakugan returned to ball form. Rainbow: Leave now. OR ELSE. Winx: We won't kill any more, until the end of this whole fight. Wolf: (is so embarrassed at the mercy that he gets angry) F*CK YOUR CHARITY! (fires handgun but misses) F*CK YOUR MERCY! (fires again, but is blocked by Rainbow) F*CK YOU ALL! (fires again) Rainbow: (swats aside bullet) Too easy. Winx: RUN, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND. (also takes out handgun) Wolf: (rage face) YOU'LL GET NO MERCY FROM ME, NEXT TIME WE MEET. (teleports away) Winx: Can you bring me to a place to rest? Rainbow: (collapses) No...the ability took a lot out of me...(returns to ball form) Winx: (catches) Rest, then. I'd give my life to bring back those we killed. (falls on ground in shame) Rainbow: (from pocket) No time for that...you need to do what's right now. Winx: But what do..I... A portal opened next to them. Winx: Oh no... Pyrus walked out, with Drago on his shoulder. Winx: WAIT! LET ME-- Pyrus: I saw the whole thing. We all did. (rest of Brawlers walk out behind him) (this plays starting at 0:50) Winx: You knew? And...(thinks about asking why he didn't help, but stops) so...now.. Pyrus: I heard every word of it. Winx: (still not sure to believe what he's hearing) Then...what? Pyrus: You realized their full plan, didn't you? That's what it seemed like. Winx: I was decieved.... Infinity: (pops open) They lied to us... Pyrus: I know. And you want to defeat them for it. Winx: (stands) More than anything else. Tony: Wait..is he...? Winx: Tony, I'm sorry about our fight. I was following orders, and the reason for them was a lie. Nintencan: So...then... Pyrus: Yes. (extends hand) 3D: O_o Wait..you don't mean... RBL: Let it all go, 3D. You saw the fight. You saw the reasons. Winx: I... Pyrus: You want to be...one of us? Winx: It's a true honor. (shakes hand) Pyrus: The honor is mine. (music ends) (scene changes) Wolf walked up to DQ. DQ: I see Winx got away. Were you successful? Wolf: Yes. If everything goes right, I won't have to hold back next time. I also got a sample of Rainbow's energy. DQ: Good...that gives us data on all the Brawlers. Upload it to the machine. Wolf: (does it) A loud blast and shock came from the other room. DQ: That would be him. Our final attack is almost ready. I'll need you to do one more massacre to prepare the Shadow Bakugan. I'll remove the brains of my Mechtogan in the meantime. And... (in the other room) Necronoid: RAA! (breaks out of wall) I AM.. (transforms right hand into a mace and pulls it out with right hand, with a chain of energy connecting the mass of tangled spikes to his arm) HADES NECRONOID. (smashes out of the wall) To be continued.. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts